


A whole lot of surprises

by Vercoyen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vercoyen/pseuds/Vercoyen
Summary: After Nagisa's visit to the hospital, life kicks into second gear and many changes happen at a very rapid pace.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Kudos: 4





	A whole lot of surprises

Date: November 20, 2020

[Hold up, dear reader: This is a sequel my other fic "A big surprise", please read that fic first in order to get a clearer backstory for this fic!]

Rei walked into Nagisa’s room and asked “Are you feeling better already?” with Nagisa slowly waking up and nodding. “Of course I am. A beautiful gift is coming our way, and I have you by my side.” He said with a sleepy voice. Nagisa had a speedy recovery and was now resting out at home. “Besides, this came in the mail. I saw it on your doorstep, it’s from Haruka!” Rei sad. Nagisa rubbed his eyes, took the envelope and raised an eyebrow as he opened it. “An invitation… to a party?! At his house, this evening. Are you sure this is from Haru… yes, it’s his handwriting! Huh?!”. Rei also seemed to have his doubts but he looked at Nagisa and said “Are you in a condition where you can even attend ---“ but Nagisa jumped from his bed and said “Bet I am!”. At this point, Rei already knew there was no stopping him so he said “Well, nobody except our families even know why exactly you were in the hospital, maybe this will be the ideal moment to break the news, wouldn’t you say?”. Nagisa agreed and already started plundering his wardrobe, what to wear for the occasion. At the bottom of the letter, Rei pointed out that there was a little note saying ‘Dresscode: bring your swim suits’. “Oh, I haven’t worn them in weeks!” Nagisa said. He was excited to put them on again and already rejoiced thinking about a late-night pool party. 

Two minutes later Nagisa yelled “UWAAAAA REI-CHAN!!! LOOK!!!”. Rei barged back into Nagisa’s room and saw his teary-eyed boyfriend standing in front of the mirror. “Look Rei-chan… M-my abs.. they’re gone!”. Now that Nagisa was wearing his tight swim suit in front of the mirror, the pregnancy was really visible for the first time. Rei looked in awe and saw Nagisa’s usually flat belly now having a small curve. He was already two months in, so now it really started to show. Rei broke down crying and stroked it “It’s… It’s so beautiful! I’m so happy” he said, as he kissed the belly. Nagisa stroked his head and said “I know, and we’re going to be the best parents in Iwatobi!” with Rei quickly correcting him with “Japan!”, only for Nagisa to double down with “The entire world!”. The happy couple decided to go out for lunch. After spending the day together and resting until 5, it was time to get ready for the party. Haru had written that dinner would be taken care of at the party, which left them wondering even more what was going on.

As they arrived at Haru’s place, they noticed that it was packed. Not only was the entire Iwatobi team present, but the past and current members of Samezuka too. Haru and Makoto were busy in the kitchen, helping Haru’s mom to make the final arrangements. As the dinner was being served, Haru and Rin walked up to the front of the long table and made an announcement. Rin took the word first and started “Ever since we were small kids, we’ve been swimming for our entire lives. We joined swim clubs, made a great deal of friends and won a great deal of tournaments. And we couldn’t have done that without everybody in the team. Truly, all of you were vital for us and we couldn’t have done it without you.” At this point, he started to tear up so much that Haru felt inclined to take the word. Even though he looked calm, he seemed a nervous and confident at the same time. “What Rin wants to say is that, every challenge has made us look forward to the next one. And there is one challenge that is greater than all the others. That’s why we wanted to say that we are …” Rin had dried up his eyes, wrapped his arm around Haru’s shoulder and yelled “WE HAVE BEEN SCOUTED FOR THE OLYMPICS!!!”. Everybody erupted and cheered them on for minutes on end. This was of course the moment they had been looking forward to, and now it was finally here.

During dinner, Nagisa was being his own self and indulged himself with copious amounts of food. Gou giggled and said “Nagisa, you really are eating for two, huh?”. Nagisa dropped his chopsticks and whispered to Rei “Errr… D-does she know???”. Rei’s cheeks turned red and said “No, I swear, I haven’t told anybody yet!”. Gou raised her eyebrow and asked in a slightly annoyed tone “Well, whatever it is that you two are hiding, I want to know it!”. Nagisa blushed and scratched the back of his head and murmured “Well… You did say I was eating for two and… there is no lie in that. What I mean to say is that I’m…”. And just like Rin interrupted Haru, Gou shrieked “YOU’RE PREGNANT?!?!?!” and as with Rin and Haru’s announcement, so did the crowd cheer once more. Rei stood up, and for the first time in his life confident without a single shred of being nervous. Usually whenever he was confident, there was a nervous boy inside, but this time he looked more determined than he ever was. Not a single shred of doubt or fear clouded his mind. He readjusted his glasses and proclaimed “And not only is he pregnant, he is also… Engaged!” He said, as he lowered down on one knee. “That is, if you want our beautiful love to be even more beautiful!” he continued, as he took a box with rings out of his pocket. Everybody gasped and Nagisa started bawling his eyes out. “OF COURSE I DO!” he said as he hugged Rei tightly. 

After everybody cooled down Nagisa kissed Rei on the cheek and teased him by saying “I didn’t know you could be that confident, I’m so proud of you”. Rei blushed and said “I simply learnt it from the best. One step at a time, just like how we’re going to build our future”. Nagisa smiled and peeked over Rei’s shoulder to see Gou sobbing with her head in her palms. Nagisa stood up and placed his arm on her shoulder and asked “Gou-chan… what’s wrong? Is there some news you need to share?”. But she just couldn’t stop crying. “Gou-chan, please. I know I’ve always teased you but, whatever it is, I’m here for you and ---” But Gou had already lifted her head and showed a smile. “Nagisa, I’m not sad, don’t worry. It’s just… I needed a moment to process it all. And… I needed a moment to find the words to thank you!”. Nagisa squatted so that he was on her eye-level, tilted his head with a joking smirk and said “Huh, thank me? What did I do right for once?”. Gou chuckled and wiped her tears away. “You see, all of this was possible because of you. Literally all of this. If you had not rebooted the swim club, you probably wouldn’t have met Rei. And Haru wouldn’t have reached this potential, nor would Rin have had a rival to compete with… It’s all been made possible because of your cheerful determination. All the teasing was worth it… in the end!”. Nagisa felt humbled to his core and tears started to roll down his face again. “Well I might have been the one with the idea but, as Rin said, it’s been made by all of us. By one shared dream. Because we’re a team, a team is never just one. It’s one for all and all for one!”. “Well said darling, but let’s dry those tears in the pool, shall we?” Rei suggested. “That was your second-best proposal today, honey” Nagisa said, as he winked.

At the pool, everybody quickly dived in. Except Nagisa, who had now become reluctant to cannonball and decided to take the stairs after he had shown off his belly to everybody. The curve extended a little bit over the rim of his swim suit. After an hour in the pool Nagisa noticed he was getting tired. He had to come to terms with the fact that swimming going to be different from now own, perhaps it would always be different. When Rei walked him home in the night, he mentioned this to him. “Rei-chan, I’ve been thinking… I always liked a race like no other. Still, I also always knew that I wasn’t going for the Olympics. A child is coming our way and… How will we continue from here on out?” Rei placed his hands on Nagisa’s shoulders and told him not to worry. “Nagisa, while swimming is our greatest hobby, our child will be even more important. That’s why I’ve decided to pause all my swimming activities as well. I won’t be going to university either. I can do that at a later time. For now, coach Sasabe offered me a job at his ostrich farm and he promised me that he will pay well. As for you, just take a year of rest. After that, we can see where we will end up. As long as we end up together!”. Nagisa smiled and cuddled Rei while he left out a soft sigh “It’s good to have you, you know that? Even the worries of a teen pregnancy are decimated by your determination. It’s that exact determination I fell in love with…” he said, as he put on a naughty look on his face. “Hey Rei-chan, wanna stay over at my place? I would like to spend some time alone with my new fiancé.”

Months went by. Rei worked hard to make an extra coin on Sasabe’s ostrich farm as Nagisa started buying various necessities for the upcoming child. However, it wasn’t always easy making enough money. Even with both their parents chipping in, Rei was making extra hours to make sure he could keep up with Nagisa’s spending spree. However, he was not mad at Nagisa since he approved of all the things Nagisa had bought. Maybe all of the penguin and butterfly plushies were a little bit excessive, they now had all the necessities to accommodate their new family member. Luckily, support came from many corners. Gou had already offered, well, demanded to become a babysitter while Haru and Makoto were always on speed-dial to help around the house or for any renovations if the two would start living together. One night, Rei came over to visit Nagisa after a midnight call that he wasn’t feeling well. After being served a glass of water and eating a light snack, Nagisa felt much better. “I will have to go to the bathroom though, can you help me get up please?” he asked, as he stretched his arms forward. Rei grabbed them firmly and pulled Nagisa up. His eyes that were once sleepy were now wide open as he let out a cry of pain. “ARGH! Rei-chan… I think… He’s coming!”. It was three weeks before Nagisa was due, so it came a little bit unexpected, but by the look on his face there could be no mistake. Nagisa’s mother already barged up the stairs as she had heard the noise. She grabbed Nagisa by his shoulders and reaffirmed him that everything was okay. “Eighteen years ago, I was just like you sweetheart. You might feel a lot of pain, but it will be worth it. It definitely will be. You’re about to become a father, Nagisa. Cherish every moment of it!”. As she finished talking, the engine of a car could be heard from the driveway. Nagisa’s dad had already started the car so that they could hop in quickly. It was their cue to make it to the hospital.

On the road to the hospital, Rei firmly grabbed Nagisa’s hand. Even though he saw his fiancé in this pain, his head was clouded by euphoria of what was about to come so he kissed him on his forehead. He couldn’t help but thinking about what Nagisa said earlier, so when the first wave of contractions ceased, he asked him “Honey… If I heard you correctly… did you say ‘he’ is coming?”. Nagisa pouted and said “Aww shoot! I wanted to keep it a secret. I’ve known it for months but I wanted to surprise everyone… even you!”. Rei smiled and comforted him “Nagisa, if anything, you really DID surprise me there!”. Nagisa smiled back and tried to kiss Rei on the cheek, but right before he reached him, the second wave started coming up. “DADDDDD, floor it please! I’m dying here on the backseat!” he cried. Rei placed his hand on Nagisa’s now bloated belly and rubbed it softly. “It’s going to be alright darling, just a few more hours… maybe even minutes. Look, the hospital is right after this roundabout!”. Nagisa’s mom had already made a call to the hospital so when they arrived at the parking lot, the nurses were already waiting them up. “You go with them and Nagisa, Rei, we’ll catch up to you later!”. Nagisa was rushed into a room after an hour of agonising screams, the baby was finally delivered. The doctor handed over the new-born baby to Rei, who instantly burst into tears. He looked at Nagisa and said “Darling, have a look… He’s just… so beautiful…!”. He placed the baby in Nagisa’s arms. The young boy opened his eyes for the first time just long enough for Nagisa to catch a glimpse of his eye colour. It was nearly identical to his magenta eyes, only slightly darker. He started to tear up as well and kissed the baby on his forehead. “Indeed, he is very… very beautiful!” he said as he got kissed in turn by Rei. Not long after the baby initially calmed down, he began making an uproar, this time flailing around his little arms. Nagisa’s eyes opened wide and said “Look! Rei-chan! He’s doing the butterfly!”. Rei smiled deeply and said “He has your energy level as well!”. 

Nagisa looked back and forth between the baby and Rei before finally putting on a decisive face. “Rei-chan, I want to name him Chouko… is that alright?”. Rei gazed with an open mouth and said “Well, I certainly love it! But… isn’t Chouko a girly nam---”. He didn’t even need to finish the sentence as he completely understood Nagisa’s idea after a subtle wink. “Well then, Chouko it is!” he said as he took the baby into his arms again. Now that Nagisa finally had his hands free, his mom and dad took turns to hug him. “See, my little champion! You pulled it off! You’re even more of a man now than when you two started dating. And that was already a change for me. It happened so fast and…” Nagisa’s dad couldn’t finish the sentence before reaching his breaking point. Just as he wiped his tears, the Ryugazaki family stepped in. After they were done greeting the baby and congratulating the new parents, Nagisa’s father said with a grin “Let there be no hard feelings to you, mr. Ryugazaki, but I aim to be the best grandfather there ever was!”. Rei’s father snickered back in a joking matter “This sounds like a competition, mr. Hazuki, it’s on!”. Rei and Nagisa’s mothers planted their heads in their heads while the boys laughed nervously. Even Chouko managed to crack his first smile. “I am looking forward to our wedding, Rei-chan” Nagisa whispered, as he fell asleep. It had been a very tiresome but beautiful day. As everybody got up to leave, Rei kissed Nagisa and Chouko goodnight. “I’ll be back tomorrow, I love you two, from the bottom of my heart!”.


End file.
